


Inanimate Lovers

by AshyMew



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, I need a life, Iceland, Masturbation, NSFW, Nordics, Other, Wtf am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyMew/pseuds/AshyMew
Summary: Emil, that lonely bastard. What's he up to now? Who's he with? What's he doing? Join Emil in his lonely search for a love interest, which just happens to be all inanimate objects.





	Inanimate Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is all some stupid, silly joke fanfiction. Not meant to be taken seriously. It was just a stupid idea I came up with while talking with a friend. Nevertheless, enjoy~

It was one of those cold Autumn days, Emil sighing as he sat on the bench on the backyard of his house. He lived alone, finally. His eyes looking at the sunset colored sky as his purple orbs turned over to look at Mr. Puffin. He was flying around, simply circling, going up and down. His eyes wandering about, kicking his feet lightly in the air, feeling the breeze of the wind on his silver hair lightly going over his face. The sweater he wore kept him nice and warm from the autumn breeze. Though, still shivering a bit when too much wind passed by. He looked over at his hand for a second, then blinking. Standing up from the bench as he went back inside the house.

Emil had left Mr. Puffin outside, him still flying around. Not like he would notice. Or he hoped he didn't. Looking out through the window to make sure he was still out there. Sighing in relief when he was. Emil looked around, feeling like he was being watched. Even though he wasn't. It was just him. Making sure one last time before wandering over to his room. He had locked the door after he walked in. Leaning back against the door, as if someone was trying to get in. Blowing a bit of his silver hair off of his face as he started walking to the window in the room. He looked out and around, making sure the window was locked before he closed the curtains. Then walking over to turn on the lamp that sat on his bedside table. 

The light from the lamp illuminating the surroundings around him as he looked around the now lit room. He sat on the side of his bed, his legs falling over the side of the bed as he looked down. Swinging his feet slowly before he took off his shoes, pushing them aside as he hummed. Looking over at the door, making sure no noises were heard from there as he looked back down. Looking straight up as he made sure no one was around. He knew if the other Nordics did know, they would tease him to all hell. 

He slowly reached his hand down. resting it on his thigh as he laid back on the bed. He huffed lightly. Why was he doing this? He hoped no one would find out. Like that time Matthias had broken down the door to find him snuggling and kissing hid pillow. God was that embarrassing. He had locked the door too! Damn it, Matthias. 

Looking at the ceiling he sighed, his hand brushing his inner thigh as he bit his lip. This was something. He sat up to adjust himself, laying back on the pillows of his bed as he spread his legs. His hand finding its way back to his thigh as he slowly brought it closer and closer to his zipper. Biting his lip a bit harshly as he tried to keep silent. Bringing his hand to unzip his pants as he pushed his pants down enough. Slowly bringing his hand past his undergarment as he felt his face become dusted pink as he looked down at his hand. He brought himself to wrap his hand around himself as he sighed softly, slowly stroking himself. 

Feeling his breathing increasing as his hand went faster, he was shaking a bit. This was so embarrassing. He closed his eyes as he made a soft noise, shivering as he felt his face get warmer. Suddenly, the whole room was warm. He gasped softly, not stopping his hand as he simply looking away. Emil was squirming a bit, calling out to Hando-Chan. Speaking that name several times. Who was it exactly? It was the name he gave to his hand, yes, he named his hand. 

Though, he never did stop his hand--or, er, Hando-chan. Saying that name so many times as his hand simply increased its speed, never stopping. Pushing his hips into his hand as he bit his lip to stop the noises that had escaped his mouth several times. Closing his eyes as his other hand gripped at the bed. He was focused on anything but his hand and the feeling he was getting from it. It felt too good to stop. He would never--before he heard a loud slam. The front door. Fuck. They were here weren't they. The other Nordics. He shivered, whimpering lightly as he let go of himself, moving his hand away as he cursed under his breath. How dare they interrupt his special time with Hando-Chan. 

He grumbled as he fixed himself up, pulling up his pants and zipping them back up as he sat up. He fixed his clothing from any wrinkles and such as he sighed from annoyance. Perhaps he should just wait here in his room or should he really go down with them. Either way, he was determined to finish his special time with Hando-Chan. It would happen and he was sure of that.


End file.
